Winning the Battle, Losing the War Version 20
by AthenaPotterMalfoy
Summary: Ok, so they won the war. But Harry died in the process. It’s a hollow victory. It’s two years after the war has ended, and everyone’s still grieving. WARNING! Character death: Harry. Twincest/Incest. Weasley on Weasley on Weasley on Weasley. Total smut! D


Winning the Battle, and Losing the War

"Oh, Ron! Gods, yes!" Ginny's moans became louder and louder as her brother's tongue moved around inside of her. Ron lay between her knees, his hands pushing her legs apart. Her legs were positioned above his shoulders, tensing as he moved inside of her.

A loud pop was heard inside Ron's room as two more shaggy redheads entered.

"Sorry-"

"-to interrupt."

"It seems you've started-"

"-without us."

Ginny was shaken out of her post-climatic haze by the sounds of the twins' voices. She and Ron moved apart to make room for their older brothers. Ginny rolled over and the twins positioned themselves on either side of her.

Two identical pairs of lips and hands snaked across her bare skin. Lips covering neck and shoulders while each twin reached a hand down between her legs. Their heads moved down on either side, lips closing over her nipples. They nibbled slowly at first, then they began sucking harshly on her breasts, taking as much as possible into their mouths. Ginny cried out as Fred's slender fingers breached her cunt while George's equally slender ones breached her ass. They moved as one separated into two bodies, their hands working perfectly in time with each other. Together they furiously stretched and prepared both her holes as Ron wanked himself on the edge of his bed.

As twin members entered Ginny in front and behind, Ron climbed over to position his prick over his sister's face. As she closed her mouth over him, Fred's tongue went to his hole and George's went to his bullocks. The rhythm of the twins' thrusting into Ginny matched that of the three-front assault on Ron's genitals. The siblings reached their peak at the same time, the boys shooting their loads into Ginny's every orifice.

The four Weasleys untangled themselves and started the kissing and groping again until they were ready for round two. They separated this time into two pairs, Ginny and George on one end of the bed and Ron and Fred on the other.

Fred laid back on the bed and spread his legs, allowing his younger brother access to his tight hole. Ron immediately went to work on Fred's ass with his fingers as his mouth went to wrap around his brother's prick. Fred moaned as Ron's fingers went to slide inside him. Ron moved his lips to Fred's to silence him as he continued to stretch his brother's entrance. Fred's hands went to Ron's member as his little brother added a second finger and began to scissor them inside of Fred. Fred worked his hands across his brother's shaft, making it hard once again. Ron removed his fingers from Fred's ass to take the precome issuing from his slit to moisten his brother's ass. Having sufficiently lubed his brother's entrance, Ron replaced his fingers with his prick and began to thrust softly into Fred. Fred cried out once again, although his screams were muffled by Ron's lips over his own.

Meanwhile, George progressed from groping and snogging Ginny to enter her already moistened entrance. "George, George, unhhhh…yes!" With each thrust Ginny screamed out, the force of it bringing her closer. And then her moans turned into sobs. "Harry! Oh, God. Harry!"

George withdrew, leaning his head onto his sister's chest and wrapping his arms around her. Fred and Ron stopped as well. Ron sobbed into his brother's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Fred. No one knew what to say. They all felt the sting of losing Harry. But Ginny felt it most of all. She was always the first one to break, in fact Ron had become used to hearing Harry's name as he lay beside his sister. She had been with him only days before it had happened and he told her that everything would be fine. They all knew that his death was a very real possibility, but he had never admitted it. Just when they thought it was over, Lucius fired an Avada Kadavra at Harry's back, finally succeeding where Voldemort had failed seventeen years before. Over the last two years, the family orgies had become a regular thing, but nothing could make them forget him.


End file.
